Le Prodige
by La Petite Sayo
Summary: Corvus est un jeune célestellien de 135 ans (ce qui correspond à 13 ans et demi chez les Célestelliens) très intelligent. Tellement intelligent qu'il a officiellement été désigné comme étant un "Génie". Mais être un génie, est-ce véritablement un don?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Célestelliens, Observatoire, Corvus sont des termes appartenant à Square Enix_

* * *

_Observatoire : Salle de Classe A202 (4ième)_

Les élèves attendaient avec impatience que le professeur de littérature rende les interrogations écrites de la semaine dernière. Cependant, vu la tête que celui-ci faisait, les élèves n'avaient pas été extrêmement brillants.

-Je dois avouer que je suis déçu. Cet examen n'était pourtant pas difficile ! Je veux dire, plus de la moitié d'entre vous n'ont pas réussi à avoir la moitié des points ! C'est à se demander si vous le faites exprès ! Ce n'est pas parce que je prévois une interro plus facile qu'il faut faire le minimum !

Les élèves baissèrent la tête ; ils savaient que l'instituteur avait raison.

-Bon ! Vous pourrez toujours vous rattraper avec la prochaine! Mais je vais vous les distribuer, vous verrez par vous-même !

Un élève en particulier était particulièrement effrayé par la découverte de sa note car qu'il travaille ou non, c'était toujours la même : 20/20. Que ce soit en mathématique, en langues, en histoire, en littérature, en sport, en musique ou en dessin ; toujours la même ou, en tout cas, qui n'allait pas en dessous du 18,5, sa plus mauvaise note.

Lorsqu'il reçut sa copie, il vit qu'encore une fois, malheureusement, il avait eu 20/20 avec un bonus pour avoir si bien écrit et sa syntaxe.

« C'est pas possible ! » pensa le jeune élève. « Je n'ai absolument pas ouvert une seule fois mon livre ou mon cahier ! Et je n'ai eu aucune faute. Parfait ! J'ai vu les autres travailler pendant des heures dans leur chambre et… ils n'ont même pas la moyenne ! Qu'est-ce qui ne cloche pas chez moi ?». Il avait à peine 13 ans et parfois, il était meilleur que certains adultes.

Il sentit le regard menaçant de son voisin de table -celui-ci s'était penché sur son bureau afin de voir la note de son camarade- et se dit qu'il allait à nouveau devoir trouver un moyen de quitter discrètement la salle de cours avant que les autres ne s'acharnent sur lui.

Ce n'était pas seulement pour son génie qu'il se faisait harceler par ses camarades mais aussi qu'il avait du succès auprès des filles qui le trouvaient mignon et intelligent, qu'il était chou à être timide comme ça, alors bien sûr : ça faisait des jaloux.

L'après-midi se termina et la plupart des élèves sortirent sauf le jeune surdoué qui rangeait ses affaires et un groupe de garçons au fond de la classe.

-Franchement, je trouve que le prof a abusé encore cette fois-ci ! Elle était pas du tout facile, cette évaluation !

-Ouais ! Quand plus de la moitié a pas la moyenne, y'a un problème !

-Et tout le monde a pas réussi à être plus haut que 11 !

-Tout le monde sauf….

-On sait. Il bosse jamais mais il a toujours tout juste ! Avec les félicitations du prof ! dit le voisin de table du concerné. Je suis sûr qu'il triche !

-Je ne triche pas ! s'écria le jeune garçon, ses livres en mains. Je suis né comme ça, c'est tout !

Il regretta vite d'avoir parlé lorsque ses camarades se dirigèrent vers lui d'un pas menaçants avant d'arriver juste devant lui. L'un d'eux dit :

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis ! C'est de ta faute si le prof pense qu'on est nuls !

-Ouais ! Comme il voit ta note trop bien et qu'après, il voit notre copie, il trouve que c'est tellement nul qu'il est plus sévère avec nous !

-Et puis ! C'est pas normal d'arriver si vite à piger les trucs ! T'es pas normal !

Le garçon lui prit une poignée de ses cheveux blonds et le poussa si violemment contre le mur qu'il tomba par terre, impuissant, faisant tomber ses livres.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi on te fait subir ça ! Toi qui es si intelligent, tu devrais pourtant le savoir ! Un Célestellien, ça punit les monstres ! dit-il en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Les garçons s'en allèrent en ricanant, laissant le pauvre élève ramasser ses livres en tremblant. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, il était orphelin, ses parents, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, étaient morts dans un combat contre des monstres alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Il entra dans sa chambre, prit un ours en peluche et commença à pleurer, se traitant lui-même de monstre. Il lâcha l'ourson, prit son interrogation et la relut. Il eut une émotion très forte et le papier prit feu avant de se consumer sous l'œil terrifié du jeune ange. Aucun enfant de son âge n'aurait été capable d'enflammer une feuille par le simple biais de ses sentiments. Encore une malédiction de son « génie ».

Il reprit son ours en peluche et recommença à pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir. Un petit bout de papier qui n'avait pas été encore complètement calciné traînait par terre ; on pouvait lire le nom du petit ange :

_« Corvus »_

Lentement, le papier disparut sous l'effet des petites flammes et il n'en restât rien.


	2. Nouvelle connaissance

_Observatoire deux années célestes plus tard_

Cela avait continué jusqu'à ses quinze ans le jeune Corvus s'était totalement renfermé sur lui-même et avait presque toujours recours à la défensive, ce qui l'éloigna de la sympathie de la plupart des adultes. Mais il en avait assez de vivre sous la tyrannie de ses camarades, de toujours avoir à subir leur mécontentement et leur frustration il était jaloux de leur difficulté à apprendre, car c'était intéressant de ne pas comprendre tout de suite et chercher à mieux comprendre. Cependant, il n'osait rien dire, il se disait que, dans un sens, ses camarades avaient raison de le traiter ainsi, ce n'était pas juste qu'ils aient moins de facilité que lui et que ça devait être dur de voir un de ses collègues de classe avoir la note maximale sans avoir à travailler alors qu'on avait eu un zéro. En même temps, il les méprisait tous de toute sa rage et ressentait envers eux des pulsions parfois peu catholiques.

Il en était amené à se détester lui-même et à détester tous les autres.

Les autres, ceux qui le regardaient toujours avec haine ou mépris.

Ses camarades de classe qui profitaient de sa solitude pour s'acharner sur lui.

Les élèves des classes supérieurs encore plus jaloux de voir un garçon plus jeune mais beaucoup plus talentueux qu'eux.

Les adultes qui ne voyaient rien et qui faisaient semblant de lui sourire en dissimulant leur regard de mépris.

Lui-même qui n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis et qui était une anomalie de la nature.

Un jour, tout a basculé. Un jour où tout est sorti toute la colère dans son âme.

Il avait réussi à ne pas se faire embêter ce jour-là et s'était retrouvé à la bibliothèque pour chercher quelques livres pour se distraire

Mais bon, il faut dire qu'une journée sans se faire au moins une fois agresser n'était pas une journée normale pour lui. Cependant, cette fois-ci, l'un des garçons lui dit quelque chose de si dégradant qu'il ne put le supporter, il leva sa tête et le regarda, menaçant de ses yeux bleus habituellement cachés par sa tignasse blonde.

« Pourquoi toujours moi ? »

On put voir d'énormes éclairs dorés déborder par les fenêtres et lorsqu'on se précipita dans la salle, un groupe d'adolescents agonisants sur le sol sans aucune trace de l'attaquant.

Bien entendu, il fut dénoncé mais ne tenta rien pour se défendre, ne faisant qu'hausser les épaules lorsqu'on lui demanda les raisons d'avoir fait « ça !».

La nouvelle fit le tour de l'Observatoire en à peine quelques jours et Corvus se retrouva encore plus seul que jamais, catalogué comme étant un « sale gamin » ou encore « délinquant ». Parfois, en se promenant, il pouvait entendre les adultes élaborer des théories par rapport à lui :

« Après tout, c'est normal : il n'a pas de parents pour lui faire la morale »

« Il se croit permis de faire du mal à ses camarades sous prétexte qu'il est un génie… »

Quand les adultes allaient-ils enfin comprendre qu'avoir 350 points de QI n'était pas un don divin mais une malédiction ?

Ses camarades n'osaient plus s'en prendre à lui de face par crainte de représailles. Il faut dire que les amis des trois électrocutés avaient tenté de les venger mais lorsqu'ils virent les étincelles qui s'échappaient du corps du Prodige, ils durent se résigner afin de ne point finir comme leurs camarades, c'est-à-dire à l'hôpital. Mais ils continuaient à lui faire de sales coups par derrière sans qu'il puisse savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Pourtant un jour, quelque chose changea sa magnifique vie à jamais.

La leçon du jour était au vol en piquée, les élèves devaient voler et ensuite… ben…. faire une piquée en direction du sol.

Bien entendu, on se doute que Corvus réussit immédiatement mais on ne peut en dire de même du suivant :

Le garçon s'appelait Cygnus, c'était un jeune homme plutôt grand avec des cheveux bruns courts ébouriffés et des yeux verts feuille. Il faisait partie de ces types qu'on pourrait appeler « suiveurs », ceux qui n'embêtent les gens que pour faire comme le groupe et qui sont plutôt gentils lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Pas vraiment un mauvais gars mais pas assez intelligent pour réfléchir aux conséquences que pouvait avoir un simple mot.

Corvus était en train de marcher dans l'herbe, nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, s'apprêtant à rejoindre le groupe sur la falaise, il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il n'avait pas entendu le hurlement de Cygnus qui de toute évidence avait raté sa piquée et était sur le point de se crasher violemment sur le sol. Le Génie regarda la scène qui s'offrait à lui et se dit :

-Il va pas se crasher, là ?

N'est-il pas perspicace ?!

-Je devrais peut-être l'aider…Mmh ? C'est cet abruti de Cygnus ?…..Bah, quelqu'un va bien le faire à ma place…..

Mais apparemment, il était le seul à l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

-….Tss, mais quel crétin….. Mec ! Fais quelque chose ! Tu vas t'écraser, là !

Cygnus ferma les yeux, pensant qu'il s'agissait de ses dernières minutes. Soudain, il sentit une main l'attraper par la cheville quelques mètres avant le sol puis une grande secousse qui parcourut tout son corps. Il s'attendait à être aplati comme une crêpe mais en ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il flottait littéralement à l'envers, la tête en bas, à peine à 10 centimètres de la terre.

-Franchement ! Tu sais que t'as failli mourir ?

Il regarda l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

-****** ! Le Génie !

Corvus lui jeta un œil noir avant de le lâcher, ce qui eut pour conséquence que Cygnus tombe droit sur le nez en plein dans la terre. BAM !

-Aïe !

Il se redressa et tenta d'ajouter quelque chose mais le blond était déjà en train de marcher dans la direction opposée.

-Eh ! Attends !

Corvus ralentit son pas et s'arrêta, regardant son camarade.

-Quoi ?!

-Bah…. Euh… pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-« haussement d'épaules ».

Et il continua sa route.

-Nan mais c'est pas une réponse ça : « haussement d'épaules ».

-Tu veux que je te réponde quoi ?! J'en sais rien. J'allais pas laisser un gars mourir, c'est tout !

\- Venant de celui qui a pratiquement tué trois de ses camarades sur un coup de tête, ça m'étonne, c'est tout…

Corvus se retourna, visiblement contrarié.

-Un… « coup de tête » ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai attaqué ces abrutis d'un simple « coup de tête » ? Nan mais grandis un peu quoi !

-Baaah ! C'est ce qu'ils ont dit… C'est pas vrai ?

-… Non ! Et je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je parlerais de ça avec toi. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que les autres pensent après tout !

\- Si ta mère t'entendait…

-…

L'orphelin le regarda d'un œil meurtrier, se demandant s'il devait lui aussi lui balancer un éclair mais devant l'air incrédule et quelque peu effrayé de Cygnus, il se résigna et décolla.

-C'est moi où il pleurait, là ?

Plus tard, ayant finalement appris que Corvus était un orphelin et que donc, il était très déplacé de faire des allusions à ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu, Cygnus tenta de le retrouver pour lui présenter ses excuses et aussi ses remerciements pour l'avoir sauvé.

Cependant, celui-ci ne semblait se trouver nulle part. Tout à coup, dans un éclair de génie, Cygnus se dit :

-Peut-être qu'il est chez lui !

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il entendit une mélodie jouée au violon. C'était tellement bien joué qu'il se dit que cela devait sans doute être quelqu'un d'autre qui jouait. Il frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce. Là, il vit que le violoniste était bien Corvus qui, pour une fois, avait l'air d'apprécier, voire d'adorer ce qu'il faisait. Malheureusement, Cygnus ignorait une chose : personne mais alors PERSONNE de dérangeait le blond lorsqu'il jouait au violon. Il dit cependant :

-Euh….. Salut.

Surpris, Corvus sursauta, ce qui entraîna qu'il lance son violon brusquement qui s'envola juste au-dessus de sa tête. Cygnus voulut le rattraper il ne fut pas assez rapide ; contrairement à Corvus qui se mit à courir et l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Malheureusement, il se frappa la tête en plein dans l'armoire, faisant tomber une pile de livres sur sa tête alors qu'il était encore par terre.

Se précipitant, Cygnus demanda :

-Euh…. ça… ça va ?

Le Génie reprit ses esprits et cria :

-Purée ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Bah euh, je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure et…. M'excuser…

-T'excuser ? Tu me fais marcher ?!

-Non ! Non ! Disons que je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ce truc avec ta mère… je savais pas que…

-….

Corvus le regarda droit dans les yeux, aucun de ses camarades ne s'était jamais excusé auprès de lui. Il se leva et se frotta la tête.

-Hung ! Bon… bah j'accepte tes excuses…. Aaah!

Il venait de saisir ses poignets en gémissant.

-ça va ?!

-Tout va bien ! ça fait juste un peu mal lorsqu'on joue trop de violon !

-Ah euh…

-Tout va bien, je te dis !

Cygnus n'osa rien dire de plus devant le regard plus qu'assassin de son camarade ; ainsi, craignant l'arrivée d'une boule de feu quelconque ou d'un direct du gauche, il tenta de changer de sujet.

-Huuum…. Dis. J'avais jamais entendu cette mélodie que t'as jouée avant. C'est de qui ?

-…. De moi.

-Sérieusement ?!

-… oui. Je compose durant mon temps libre.

\- C'est la classe !

Corvus trouva que Cygnus n'était pas un si mauvais bougre que ça. Mais il se méfiait, comme toujours. Il tenta alors de le tester.

-Je suppose que tu vas me dire que j'ai un temps libre de fou parce que je fais mes devoirs très vite…

-Euh… non.

-Tant mieux. Sache que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à élaborer des stratagèmes pour éviter les petits crétins qui s'en prennent à moi. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je dois prendre une douche !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Attends ! C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ? le questionna Cygnus en désignant ses poignets.

-….. non.

Et il ferma la porte.

Cygnus sut qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de lui et s'en alla. Mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : il ne faut pas suivre les préjugés. C'est vrai quoi ! Pour lui, la chambre d'un premier de classe devait être extraordinairement bien rangée, et celle de Corvus….. était extraordinairement MAL rangée. Elle n'était pas vraiment sale... juste mal rangée. Il y avait des tas d'habits par terre et… des papiers de tablettes de chocolat ainsi que des tasses de chocolat chaud. (il semblait vraiment aimer le chocolat). Et pourtant, on voyait qu'il avait passé le balai !

Et son bureau ! Par le Tout-Puissant ! Son bureau !

Par contre, tout ce qui touchait à la musique était ordonné avec le plus grand soin : les partitions étaient rangées dans des classeurs par thèmes et délicatement rangés sur une étagère où trônait fièrement son violon. Le lutrin était plié et se trouvait à côté de l'instrument et luisait comme si on l'avait ciré.

-Eh ben ! Il aime vraiment la musique, lui ! pensa Cygnus.

Mais le violon lui rappela ce que lui avait dit son camarade au sujet de ses poignets. Jouant lui-même du violoncelle, il savait que la pratique d'instruments à cordes pouvait causer des douleurs aux poignets. Mais alors, pourquoi Corvus lui avait-il semblé si effrayé lorsqu'il lui avait fait la remarque ? Il commença à se demander si son camarade méritait vraiment les traitements qu'il subissait.


	3. Pourquoi?

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il voie ça ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le brun arrive à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait mal maintenant ?!_

Alors qu'il se lavait les poignets dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, Corvus se posait mille questions. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son camarade. Celui-ci était venu s'excuser auprès de lui pour lui avoir dit quelque chose qui l'avait blessé. Depuis quand ses camarades s'intéressaient-ils à ses sentiments et même à s'il se sentait mal ou non ? La plupart du temps, ils préféraient le piéger dans le coin d'un mur et l'insulter de tous les noms possibles et imaginables ! Mais…..Rah !

Il savait que Cygnus ne faisait pas partie de ces sadiques qui jouissaient de le faire souffrir mais… Bon sang ! C'était pas normal !

Il n'était pas habitué à ça. C'était pas son habitude ! Il ne savait que faire ou penser et puis..

_Ça lui faisait presque peur…. Cette gentillesse._

Un éclair de douleur transperça ses poignets et il gémit en se maudissant.

-Dis, papa… T'en penses quoi de…. Corvus... ?

Cygnus regardait à présent son père, un Célestellien plutôt grand lui aussi avec des cheveux bruns courts en bataille comme son fils et des yeux bruns. Il était psychologue et s'occupait des Célestelliens mal dans leur peau ou simplement déprimés. Celui-ci répondit :

-Corvus…. C'est un de tes camarades, non ? Celui qui obtient toujours la note maximale à tous les examens sans travailler et qui retient tout ce qu'on lui dit ? Celui qui a 350 point de QI ? C'est ça ?

Il avait posé cette question mais il semblait déjà savoir de qui son fils parlait avant même de la poser.

-Euuuh… ouais… celui qu'on surnomme « le Génie », tu sais.

-Mmm.. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, tout à coup ? Il y a eu un problème ?

-Non ! Non ! C'est que….

Cygnus lui raconta toute l'histoire, avec le cours de vol, sa gaffe lorsqu'il avait fait allusion à sa mère, le fait que Corvus semblait surpris qu'il s'excuse devant lui. Il omit cependant l'incident des poignets endoloris, se disant que Corvus le réduirait en miettes s'il venait à apprendre qu'il avait parlé de ça autour de lui.

-Tu ne peux jamais faire attention, hein ? Toujours à mettre ta vie en danger !

-Mais-euh…. J'avais fait attention ! C'est juste le prof qui a pas bien expliqué !

-Oui, oui, bien sûr…. Enfin bref… tu as sacrément gaffé avec ce jeune garçon ! Heureusement que tu t'es excusé…. Et pour ta question, je ne sais pas quoi penser… je n'ai jamais discuté avec lui. J'ai simplement entendu des rumeurs disant qu'il était arrogant, violent mais…. Je ne sais pas trop… cela pourrait être de simples préjugés et si c'est le cas, je ne souhaite pas m'y aventurer.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de parents ?

-… Mmh…..oui….

Il avait semblé hésiter à répondre

-Mais il n'est pas le seul enfant à avoir perdu ses parents avant même de les connaître.

-Ouais, mais qui s'occupe d'eux ?

-Il arrive parfois qu'un de ces enfants soit adopté par des adultes et si cela n'est pas le cas, il est sous la tutelle du groupe de Célestelliens qui s'occupe justement de ces orphelins. Mais je sais que parmi ce groupe, on désigne souvent un tuteur ou une tutrice pour faciliter la tâche de tout le monde.

-C'est une sorte d'adoption, dans un sens.

-Pas exactement. Si tu adoptes un enfant, il sera considéré officiellement comme ton fils ou ta fille non biologique, bien entendu mais officiellement oui. Tu deviens le parent de cet enfant. Si tu es son tuteur, tu peux très bien aimer cet enfant comme si il s'agissait du tien mais officiellement, il ne le sera pas. Tu comprends ?

-Ouais, ouais….. à peu près.

-Ton camarade n'a sans doute pas été adopté, il doit être sous la tutelle du groupe dont je t'ai parlé avant, je suppose.

-Mais est-ce qu'il sait qui sont ses parents, quand même ?

-….. sans…doute.

-…

\- Ce que je sais. C'est qu'il connaît l'identité de sa mère… son père….. je sais pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il connaîtrait l'identité de sa mère et pas celle de son père ?!

-Je ne sais pas ! Ne fais pas comme la tienne ! A croire que je suis Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout !

-Tu sais quelque chose !

-Mais non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Tu es psychologue ! Tu devrais savoir ce que les gens savent ou veulent cacher !

-Psychologue ne veut pas dire « savoir lire dans les pensées », fiston.

-Arrête de m'appeler fiston…

-Haha…

Un corbeau passa par la fenêtre ouverte pour entrer dans la chambre. Le jeune garçon blond le prit dans ses bras et le regarda : il tremblait de froid et son aile droite semblait abîmée sans doute blessée par une pierre lancée par des humains alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, juste parce qu'il était symbole de mauvaise augure et de mort. Rejeté juste pour ce qu'il était, à cause de préjugés et de superstitions. Ou simplement parce que les gens avaient besoin de trouver un bouc émissaire parmi tous ces oiseaux, lui reprochant tous les maux qui existent et qui auraient pu exister.

L'oiseau regarda le garçon :

-_Tu me ressembles_, dit-il dans son croassement.

Corvus, qui pouvait comprendre la langue des oiseaux, étant un Célestellien, répondit…. Ou plutôt ne répondit pas, les yeux plongés dans le vague alors qu'il caressait doucement les plumes ébène du volatile.

_-C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette fenêtre plutôt qu'une autre. Tu m'as intrigué, tu sais. Les Célestelliens sont connus pour être tellement parfaits ! Et ne semblent rejetés nulle part. Mais toi….tu es différent, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-_….

-_Et tu aimerais être comme eux, hein ?_

_-_Je me moque d'être différent !

_-Vraiment ? Tu ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils pensent, eux ?_

-Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent !

_-Et tu ne veux pas te lier à eux ?_

-Non ! Je n'ai aucun ami et je n'en veux aucun !

_-…. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?_

_-_Oui !

_-Eh bien…._

Le corbeau sortit des bras de l'adolescent et vola jusqu'au lit où il atterrit sur l'ours en peluche à présent vieux du garçon.

_-Tu crois que ça lui plaît, à lui, que tu ne le considères pas comme un ami ? _dit-il en désignant l'ourson.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Lui, il n'est pas vivant ! Il ne peut pas parler ! Il ne peut pas penser ! Il ne me juge pas !

_-Alors tu crois que je te juge, moi ?_

\- Non…

_-Ton esprit est rempli de contradictions, mon pauvre Corvus… Tu essayes de me convaincre et surtout de TE convaincre de choses auxquelles tu ne crois pas…..Mauvais choix, ça._

-…

_-…. Il t'a surpris, l'autre, hein ?_

\- Pas du tout !

\- _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je très bien vu tes réactions ! Tu es intrigué. Allez ! Avoue que tu t'es senti bien lorsqu'il s'est excusé_ !

\- Alors tu étais là depuis tout ce temps ?

-_C'était pas si long…._

\- Peu importe ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je pense et ce qui m'intrigue ! Et je ne pense pas que ce soit un corbeau qui va m'apprendre mes sentiments ! Tu ne connais rien de moi !

_-Ton nom est Corvus, je te rappelle : « le corbeau » ! Je suis ton oiseau-totem ! Ou plutôt… tous les corbeaux sont tes oiseaux-totems comme tu es le totem de tous les corbeaux ! J'entretiens donc une sorte de relation avec toi ! Tu peux lire en nous d'un simple regard comme nous pouvons lire en toi. Comme chaque Célestellien le fait avec son totem_.

-Je doute que Cygnus parle avec les cygnes…

_-Ah tu vois ! Tu parles encore de lui ! Il t'a intrigué, ce gamin ! Et je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu l'as intrigué !_

\- Sûrement pas !

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de bain pour prendre des onguents dans le but de soigner l'oiseau.

« Alors ? Tu fais ami-ami avec le génie ? »

_Pourquoi lui, maintenant….._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Véga …, demanda Cygnus.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir de sa chambre, hier soir. Tu fais le lèche-botte pour tes devoirs ? ricana le roux.

\- Pas du tout, imbécile !

\- Alors pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec lui ?

\- En quoi ça te concerne ?!

Cygnus et Véga ne s'étaient jamais entendu déjà à l'âge de jouer dans un bac à sable, ils se disputaient. Personne ne savait pourquoi ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison : ils ne se supportaient pas, c'est tout.

C'était un peu stupide de les avoir mis dans la même classe d'ailleurs…

Enfin bon, les deux garçons n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre et les adultes qui avaient en vain tenté de les rapprocher avec des : « bon ! Cygnus et Véga, vous êtes en groupe pour cet exercice » ou encore « Cygnus et Véga ! Vous allez vous entraider pour finir vos dessins ! » et encore : « Cygnus et Véga. Nous n'avons pas assez de livres, vous allez utiliser un livre pour deux.» eh bien, c'est adultes avaient très vite abandonné cette idée devant les éclats de voix qui finissaient la plupart du temps en bagarre.

Vous savez, des fois, deux personnes ne se supportent pas pour des raisons obscures.

Ce serait dû à l'aura de chacun qui serait incompatible avec l'autre selon certains chercheurs.

\- J'essaye simplement de te sauver des tréfonds de la nullité, déclara Véga tout en souriant.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oh ! Pardon ! Tu y es déjà, c'est vrai.

\- Tu veux mon poing dans la figure ?

\- Non merci, j'ai pas trop trop envie de me salir. D'autant plus que si t'as touché l'autre…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui ?!

\- Bof…

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'sais pas…

\- Comment ça, tu sais pas ?! Il doit bien t'avoir fait quelque chose pour que tu lui craches dans le dos comme ça !

\- Tiens, tiens… Mais tu fais ton justicier, mon cher Cygnus ! T'as craqué sur lui ou quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas craqué sur lui !

\- Alors que faisais-tu dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas !

\- Roooh… nan mais sérieusement : si tu tiens à ta réputation, ne traîne pas avec lui.

\- !

\- N'affiche pas cet air surpris et dégoûté… je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu faisais la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps...Te dégoûterais-tu toi-même ?

Et il partit.

Cygnus le regarda partir et émit un grognement : de quel droit lui disait-il qui il devait fréquenter ? Et de toute manière, il ne fréquentait pas Corvus !

Et même ! Pourquoi il s'en prenait à lui alors qu'il ne lui avait strictement rien fait ?!

Enfin…après tout, qui était-il pour juger ? Comme le lui avait dit Véga, lui aussi en avait fait de même il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête, il ne supportait pas que le roux puisse avoir raison et surtout qu'il lui donne des leçons !

Malgré tout, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur Corvus et voulait à tout prix avoir des réponses.

Le lendemain, il essaya de se rapprocher de son camarade.

Au cours d'une longue et ennuyante matinée de cours d'histoire humaine, le professeur décida que les élèves travailleraient en binôme afin d'analyser des écrits qui dataient de bien avant leur naissance.

Corvus soupira intérieurement, il détestait ces moments où il devait se trouver un camarade avec qui faire l'exercice et qui, bien sûr, ne l'aimait pas et qui lui ferait sentir durant toute la durée de l'heure qu'il n'était pas content de se retrouver avec lui et pas avec l'autre là-bas.

Il attendit, comme à son habitude, que le maître désigne un des adolescents pour venir avec lui.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas à attendre.

-Hé ! Je peux venir avec toi ?

Le blond, s'imaginant que la question ne le concernait pas, ne répondit pas et attendit encore.

-Hé ! Corvus ! On fait l'exercice ensemble ?

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna et vit avec surprise le grand brun devant lui.

_Décidément, ce type était vraiment bizarre…_

-Euh…. Oui, si tu veux, répondit le blond.

-Cool !

Cygnus prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Non, vraiment, Corvus n'en revenait pas ! Un de ses camarades ?! Se proposer de son propre chef pour travailler avec lui ?! Pas possible !

Il avait déjà eu affaire à des abrutis qui essayaient de lui faire faire leurs devoirs à leur place mais ils s'adressaient toujours à lui d'un air hautain et méprisant. Jamais…. Amical !

Alors que le brun lisait la consigne (il l'avait pas lue, il avait eu la flemme…), son camarade demanda :

-C'est le prof qui t'a fait venir avec moi ?

-Nope. J'avais juste envie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'avais envie de changer un peu…

-Ah.

-Et puis, j'ai jamais essayé avec toi et t'avais l'air un peu tout seul.

-…

-Et aussi, tu m'as l'air sympa alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire plus ample connaissance ! :D

-….Comme ça ! Paf !

-Comme ça ! Paf !

-T'es bizarre, tu le savais ?

-Oui ! Je le savais ! Je suis le type le plus bizarre qui existe !

La dernière réplique du garçon fit sourire Corvus qui répliqua :

-J'espère pour toi que les humains sont aussi bizarre que toi ! Sinon, tu vas les faire fuir et tu n'auras plus personne à protéger !

Cygnus fit une moue résignée qui le fit à nouveau sourire.

« Allez ! Prends le pas comme ça…, s'exclama Corvus. Et on ferait mieux de se mettre au boulot ! Le prof arrive… »

En écho à ses paroles, l'instituteur, qui passait dans les rangs, se dirigea vers eux et leur demanda de bien vouloir inscrire quelque chose sur leurs feuilles.

Ils commencèrent à analyser ces fameux écrits. Alors qu'ils se perdaient dans les différentes dates et événements, Cygnus remarqua non seulement à quel point Corvus comprenait vite mais également qu'il expliquait parfaitement bien : chaque fois que le brun ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il le lui expliquait de manière claire et très simple.

« Tu te compliques trop la vie, déclara Corvus.

-C'est plutôt toi qui voit tout de suite la simplicité dans tout !

Résultat, ils finirent la feuille bien avant la fin de l'heure et Cygnus put même ajouter des compléments.

C'est ainsi que commença la première amitié de Corvus.


End file.
